


Febuwhump 16: Brain Damage

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Other, TBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a mission Peter gets injured. It was worse then they thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Febuwhump 16: Brain Damage

Coma.

Peter was in a coma. 

His body lay motionless on the white bed, machines beeping for all sorts of reasons around him. There were so any things Tony could be thinking about – what to do when he woke up, when he would wake up, who he should tell – but the only thing that crossed his mind was: how could he let this happen? 

They had been hunting down a drug lord that Peter had asked for his help for when Peter's comms buzzed out. He asked Karen and Friday for his location and found the kid knocked out by a wall. Tony had approached him, expecting him to bounce back , freaking out until he realised it was just Tony as normal. He didn’t. When Tony finally registered that he needed to do something he had rushed to the compound and they had taken Peter off him. 

It was the next morning that he had received the news. Peter had been but in a medically induced coma because of swelling in his brain. He knew that Peter would wake up but he didn’t know what would happen if he did. He didn’t even allow his brain to go there, instead he had pulled up all sorts of blueprints. Tony busied himself with looking at how he could make the Spider Suit better, how he could make sure this wouldn’t happen again. He hadn’t even noticed the nurses or doctor coming in and out, checking the unconscious teen and making sure nothing bad was happening. He was lost in his own world until Peter’s eyes finally opened and he smiled. 

“What happened, Mr Stark?”

Tony didn’t hesitate jumping into explaining every detail of what they had done on the mission, unaware that it was a bad sign that Peter couldn’t remember.

  
A few days after the accident Peter was back to his usual self. There was no further sign of brain damage and he was ready to head back to Queens and forget it ever happened. He was packing when it happened.

The edges of his vision blurred and he clutched the wall for balance, dizziness suddenly taking control. He blinked several times, clearing his vision, and the room eventually stopped spinning.

“Woah,” he mumbled but shrugged it off and reached for his backpack. Peter met up with Tony in the lounge were the man was waiting for him. 

“All packed?” a nod, “Let’s head out.”

Then reached the elevator, slipping inside it wordlessly. It began travelling down the 100 floors when Peter started swaying unknowingly. 

“Pete, you go-" Tony rushed forward in time to catch Peter before face planted. 

“Okay, alright. Medical room for you,” he said, trying to sound calm.

Peter was barely conscious, eyelids half closed and face pale. Waddling down the corridor once Friday stopped the elevator, he deposited the teen onto a nearby stretcher before rushing to get help. Peter was wheeled off and a panicking Tony was left in the abandoned waiting room, unable to get any information on what happened until 3 hours later. 

When he finally got his answers he wished he hadn’t.

“Peter has been diagnosed with severe TBI. He has just gone through neurosurgery to prevent brain bleeding and he almost,” they paused taking a breath, “he almost died."


End file.
